New Directions
by sibb
Summary: Jake can't take it any more when Bella goes to the dance with Mike. So he decides to take action. Sorry I suck at summarys, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"We could be more than just friends Bella." Jacob grinned, throwing his shirt off and putting it in the back of the truck as we set off for our walk along the beach.

"You're a year younger than I am Jacob." I tried to let him down easy but he was becoming more persistent the more time me we spent together.

"But I'm more mature than most of the guys your age." Refusing to be deterred he kept walking alongside me.

"You're not acting it at the moment." It was a low blow I admit but it was all I had.

"Neither are you" He conceded and picked up the pace "You're turning me down out of habit, just like you did when anyone asked you out for the first six months after_ he_ left."

I could swear I saw a twinge of guilt flash across his eyes at those words, and he looked as if he were bracing himself for me to burst into tears. But the pain I had once felt at Edward leaving was now merely a pinprick compared to what it once was. Jacob was right though, as much as I hated to admit it. I had been to broken to think about dating anyone after Edward left. Now I was that used to saying 'no' that if someone I liked asked me out, I'd probably reflexively reject them before I even gave them a chance.

"I'm not" was the only defence I could muster.

"You say that now" Jacob gloated "but I know you want me"

"Ughh!" I groaned "I could just slap you!"

"Go on" Jacob winking with a flirty smile "for all you know I might be into that sort'a thing"

"Jacob!" I yelled as I stormed off along the beach.

"Come on Bells, don't be like that" Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around. I just glared at him.

"Your sexy when you're mad" Jacob taunted, I eyed my fist but though better of it.. Realising that the truck was in the other direction I reluctantly turned around. I was faced with Jacob, sitting in the sand crying. I stared open mouthed. I didn't think I'd ever seen Jacob cry. Happy go lucky Jacob. And here I was, like a disease taking that away from him. I didn't deserve him. Jacob quickly attempted to regain poise and feigned a smile as he caught me staring open mouthed, but the tears running down his cheeks gave him away. I walked closer and sat beside him. Cupping his face in my hands I kissed him gently on the lips, surprising even myself. It had always been Jacob making the advances, pushing boundaries, And even then it was only ever on the cheek. Sure, I was just trying to comfort him but a hug would've sufficed. Jacob also seemed taken aback. Awkwardly, I pulled away and collapsed back onto the ground beside him in silence.

"That was just to-" I stammered.

"I know" interrupted Jacob, any happiness drifting from his eyes "just friends."

I knocked on Billy's door.

"Hey Bella," worry creased Billy's brow "Jacob's asleep."

"No problem, mind if I just chuck this back in his room. I held up the yellow shirt and Billy rolled his chair out of the way so I could go through to Jacobs room. I was careful to open the door quietly so as not to wake him up. He looked so much younger, so unguarded. He looked like my-Jacob when he slept. I crossed the room to his dresser.

"Mmmm." Jacob rolled over still in a deep sleep. Cute. He talked in his sleep.

"...look sexy in black lace Bells, love..." He rolled over slightly again and I quickly put his shirt down on the nearest flat surface and almost ran back to my truck.

"He's still asleep. Cya Billy." I called and waved as I slammed the door shut and drove off.

A few weeks had passed and semester was drawing to a close. Jacob had started, and almost finished another car he'd manage to salvage from the local dump, and with his study sessions Charlie had told me about I was confident he was going to get a good grade.

I reached for the phone and called Jacob. It had been a little over a week since I'd seen him, and he seemed a little off the last day we spent in his garage.

"Jacob here" he answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella" I said excited to talk to him again.

"Oh, hi" Jacob replied, a little unenthusiastically.

"It's been a few days since we've hung out, I was wondering if you wanna come over this Saturday, catch up on some homework and watch a movie."

"Oh, uh..sorry, I'm going to be busy all Saturday" Jacob replied, followed by some high pitched giggling in the background.

"Oh, okay, give me a call when you're free then" I answered, wondering who the girl with Jacob was.

"Sure, sure" he said followed by a crashing noise, and more giggling.

"Who was that" I barely heard the girl say.

"Oh, just a friend" he replied before hanging up the phone.

Just a friend. The words ran through my mind, over and over. Sure, I'd said we should just be friends. That doesn't mean Jake shouldn't be allowed to have a different girlfriend. Maybe I should even actually consider the next guy that asked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bella, Arizona!" Mike joined me on my walk to class.

"Hi Mike, patched up things with you and Jessica yet?" Mike's smile contorted into a frown and he looked away.

"No, no we both decided to just be friends." He shuffled from foot to foot after finding the right thing to say.

"Oh well, that's good" Mike smiled "That you can still be friends." the frown returned to his face once more.

"So, uh, Bella" The uncharacteristically awkward tone to his voice alerted me to where this conversation was going.

"Are you going with anyone to the dance?" He looked hopeful.

"No, I haven't really thought about it much to be honest." Mike wasn't deterred.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go" Mike stammered "with me...as a date" He looked down and I wondered if he was doing puppy dog eyes on purpose. I was free to date who I wanted.

"Wouldn't Jessica mind?" I asked.

"She's already going with someone else." Mike looked bitter and was about to walk away.

"Well I guess it's no problem then." I smiled instantly regretting it a little "Pick me up at seven."

"Great." Mike turned the corner and headed to Math, which was on the opposite side of the school.

Us girls had decided to go dress shopping in Port Angeles, and to my relief Jess wasn't even bothered that I was going with Mike.

"He likes red." Jess held up a racy red dress and I visibly cringed. Angela spun around in the blue knee length number she had chosen and held up another dress for me.

"How about this?" It was a simple dress, a bit longer than the last and with slightly less cleavage showing.

"Charlie will have a fit." I twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Who cares, that dress is hot." Jessica spun around in a very revealing flowy pink dress with a black band under the bust. A smile grew on all of our faces.

"It does look lovely on you." Angela walked over to join us by the mirror and gave a little turn.

"That's my favourite on you so far." Angela was wearing another blue dress, it was tight around the waist and flowed outwards at the leg reaching the knee.

We paid for the dresses and went to a quaint little cafe for a cup of coffee.

"So who are you going to the dance with Jess." Angela looked up curiously over her cup of coffee.

"Tyler asked me." Jessica smiled and shifted in her seat.

"Who is Lauren going with then." Angela asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Someone from out of school I heard." Jessica answered.

"That's nice." Angela took another sip.

"And you're totally fine with me going with Mike?" I looked intently at Jessica to gauge her reaction.

"Yea, fine" Jessica smiled without any hint of emotion in her voice "I was pretty sure he'd ask you."

"Speak of the devil.." Angela put down her cup of coffee and we all looked up to see Mike and Tyler walking past the cafe.

"You two go, I've got to get home and study with Eric anyway." She smiled and motioned for us to go after the boys.

"Thanks Angela." I smiled over at her as she headed for her car.

"Cya Ang!" Jessica ran over to Tyler and Mike at lightning speed and I followed soon after.

"Hi Tyler, Mike." I yelled over as Jess went to stand by Tyler.

"Bella!" Mike smiled at me, unaffected by Tyler and Jess who were standing particularly close to each other.

"Me and Mike were just about to spit, I'll see you two later." I hadn't failed to notice Tyler wink at Mike as he walked off with Jess in tow. Mike was looking slightly pinched.

"Need a ride home?" Mike shuffled from foot to foot and avoided my gaze.

"Looks like it." Mike's eyes lit up and he held back a smile.

"What brings you to Port Angeles?" I smiled knowingly as I hopped into Mike's car. It had obviously been Tylers idea of a set-up to get to spend time with Jess before the dance.

"Suit." He held up a small black bag "Tyler tagged along, and now I think I know why."

He pulled out of the car park and headed back towards Forks. Mike put his hand on my leg mid way home and glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye. It had surprised me but I'd managed not to react and scare him off. I put my hand over his and he quickly diverted his gaze from the road and smiled. Not losing a chance to move his had a little higher. I waited a second and then opened the car door myself. Mike got out and walked over to me. His eyes locked on mine and he pulled my face towards his. His lips greedily met mine and his right arm went to rest on my lower back. He plunged his tongue into my mouth as I kissed him back hesitantly. It felt weird kissing someone other than Edward. I shouldn't be thinking of Edward right now, I chided myself. He left, and I was kissing another guy. I kissed more passionately and wrapped my arms around Mike's waist. He groaned under my touch and kissed with more reverie before I pulled away.

"Cya Bella." He waved before stepping into the car. I walked to the front door and he drove off along down the road.

"Did you have a good night?" Charlie greeted me in the living room.

"Lovely." I lied "Did you find the dinner I made you." I changed the subject.

"No problem, it was really nice," We smiled at each other

"Okay, night Charlie." To exhausted to partake in more small talk I clambered up the stairs.

"Night Bell."


End file.
